The adventure of a lifetime
by thestorymastermind101
Summary: I added some extra powers to Marisa, Linus, and Max I don't own any of these characters Hope you enjoy The adventure of a life time Sharkboy and lavagirl were bored one day, and Sharkboy decided to call Max and ask him if they can do anything for him. Max had something for them actually, so he called up his friends Linus and Marisa. Linus stayed over at Max house


I added some extra powers to Marisa, Linus, and Max

I don't own any of these characters

Hope you enjoy

The adventure of a life time

Sharkboy and lavagirl were bored one day, and Sharkboy decided to call Max and ask him if they can do anything for him. Max had something for them actually, so he called up his friends Linus and Marisa. Linus stayed over at Max house, and Marisa stayed at her house. They all went to sleep at the same exact time. They all dreamt of being in Planet Drool. They all saw Lavagirl and Sharkboy laying down on the sand in front of the cave they live in. '' Hey, guys were over here'' Max shouted out. They immediately jumped up and ran to them. Sharkboy asked Max,'' what did you need us to get, or do,'' '' ok, so we need to go to that Forest right there, there is a secret diamond there that will let you guys, Come to Earth instead of us always coming to you guys. '' alright, and what else does it do,'' asked Sharkboy in a disappointed voice. Lavagirl looked at him and hit his shoulder and whispered, ''don't be rude,'' '' fine,'' he whispered back. ''Well let's go guy's,'' they all went on Sharkboys motorcycle. After 5 minutes, they had gotten to there destination. ''Alright let's go guys,'' said Linus. They all jumped out of the motorcycle, and Max had brought with him a map. ''Ok, so we have to take a left from here, then we take a right,'' '' alright,'' '' wait, before we go are we sure there aren't any traps, or you know, monsters,'' really, monsters. Out of ALL the things that are very dangerous in the forest, you had to go with a fictional character.'' She punched his shoulder twice and kicked his foot. ''Oh, Shut up,'' ''stop punching me, it doesn't even hurt, it's very annoying, OW stop kicking me, ugh fine,'' said Sharkboy, ''thank you,'' said lavagirl. '' Ok let's go and find the diamond guys,'' said Linus. After hours of searching, they weren't even half way to the diamond. '' This is like a freaking maze,'' said Linus, Linus then to fly a little high in the air to see if it actually was a maze, ''whew,'' said Linus to himself, ''it isn't a maze,'' Linus said to everyone, ''alright, that's good to know.''

After another 2 hours of searching they were only 20 feet away from the diamond. They knew that from Sharkboys highly trained eyes, he could see it. ''Ok we're almost there guys,'' said Sharkboy, ''how do you know,'' asked Marrisa, ''because I have the best eyesight here,'' oh, I forgot.'' Max had realized that he had 12 hours left before his alarm clock went off, '' guys we don't have that much time left so we got to hurry up, my alarm clock is going to go off very soon,'' said max, ''wait, I see it,'' said Sharkboy as he started to run towards it, '' no wait it's a trap,'' said Max, but it was to late, he got caught in the trap,then Mr. Electric came out of nowhere and took Sharkboy, then disappeared. How did he come back, ''I thought we got rid of him on Earth,'' said Lavagirl, ''well apparently he came back to life,'' said Linus, '' we gotta get him back guys,'' said Marisa, '' how are we going to get him back?'' ''I could teleport us there,'' ''but it could only carry one person,'' " I can teleport us there too, so you take lavagirl and I will take Marisa, alright'' ''alright,'' said Linus.

Once they teleported to where Mr. Electric teleported to with Sharkboy, they were asking Marisa to track his footprints. She said that she could but it would take some time. They waited for 15 minutes, Marisa finally saw Mr. Electric's foot prints. '' I see them, follow me,'' they had walked into Mr. Electric's room and saw Sharkboy In a cage made of reinforced titanium alloy, not even shark frenzy can break the metal. They had sneak walked in there, Linus had a plan to freeze Mr. Electric, just like Marisa did to him on Earth. '' Okay, 3..2..1 GO,'' shouted Linus, then Marisa shot out pounds of ice and snow on Mr. Electric, freezing him. ''You okay man,'' said Max. Then Sharkboy gave him an evil stare, he wasn't himself, his eyes were fiery red, his teeth were sharper than ever, his fin got bigger, and he looked a lot meaner. ''Sharkboy are..you alright,'' said Lavagirl, then he jumped up and tried to break the titanium bars, but couldn't. He then looked at her, then said in a devilish voice. ''Get out NOW'' then growled at her. ''What's going on,'' then Linus came and used his powers to scan what's wrong with him, '' Oh my...he has Devils powers, it's a potion which makes you 17 times stronger and faster than you normally are,'' said Linus, Lavagirl asked him, '' is there a cure too this,'' ''yes, the cure is if we can hurt him enough the potion effect will go away,'' Lavagirl asked in a worried voice, '' is there any other cure,'' said Lavagirl. '' no,'' said Linus, Sharkboy said, " now I'm going to escape, bring everything you got, NO mercy, you filthy aliens'' Linus was thinking in his head, ''wait aliens, what,'' then Sharkboy growled louder, then snapped. He went into a shark frenzy, he was pounding on the titanium bars with his fists, he tried biting it, pulling it, kicking it, but still nothing.

Then he did a move with his legs and kicked the bar so hard he broke it. He came charging towards Mr. Electric and split him in half, then turned to Linus, he came charging at him full speed and punched him in the face. Linus couldn't see him because he was running so unbelievably fast, at the speed of sound. Then Marisa had the idea to blast him with ice and snow, she hit him and that had amazingly slowed him down, but he was still really fast. Linus then got up and shot him with a sleeping potion that puts him to sleep for about 12 to 24 hours. They all picked him up and put him in Lavagirls computer room (her lab that has a bed for testing on animals, which she never really uses) they set him on the bed and put him on a straitjacket and tied his legs with metal locks. Linus was using Lavagirls computer to try and find another way of getting the potion effect off of him. Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen saying, '' the second way of getting the potion effect off of his/her body is to give the person psychotherapy,'' they all looked at the computer for 2 minutes, then Linus scrolled down a bit more to explain why psychotherapy will help him. It said on the bottom, that psychotherapy will help the person calm down and relief all the anger that he/she has. Max decided to step in and do the therapy, after 8 hours of waiting for him to wake up, he woke up.

''Okay, Sharkboy I want you to tell me what you see when you look at me right now,'' Sharkboy said to Max, '' let me go you alien filth, why did you capture me.'' Max looked at him in a shocked way, then asked him, ''wait, what do I look like to you right now.'' ''you look like an alien-figure with the face of Mr. Electric,'' wait then how did you get those red eyes and amazing speed and strength from,'' well when I get too angry it happens, and it happens when I get too angry because, well a couple years ago when I was still learning how to be like a shark, I was infected with Devils powers while trying to fight off a giant squid, and well when I get to that point of anger, I lose a lot control and my eyes turn red, I run a lot faster, my fin and teeth get larger and sharper, and my strength is off the charts.'' Well, what if I said that my name is Max and your In a session,'' ''well you kind of sound like max himself,'' I think the reason you see like this is because when you were so mad that you couldn't control yourself, I shot you with a potion that will knock you out for 12 to 24 hours and I think the side effect is hallucinations, wait let me go check again,'' said Linus from the other room. Once he came back he had confirmed that the side effect was hallucination, ''I'll be back,'' ''wait are you Max,'' ''yes,'' then walked to Lavagirls computer, he searched, '' cure for hallucinations,'' there on the computer showed a picture of medication, max looked at it carefully. Then realized he was familiar with the medication, but he couldn't wake up get the medication and sleep again. There was no way he could transfer it. Max then decided that since he still had about 4 hours left he said that he was going to go and find the diamond that lets Sharkboy and Lavagirl come to earth whenever they wanted to. Marisa said she will go with him, he agreed and they went to search for the diamond hidden in the forest.

While they went searching they already knew half of the way to the diamond, so they were going at a fast pace. While in the lab Linus decided to put some extra security on the locks on Sharkboys legs, so he doesn't go crazy. They started asking him questions, '' do you remember anything, when you went crazy,'' asked Linus. ''Yes,I remember hitting you in the face at the speed of sound, and...um I don't remember anything else,'' '' because I put you too sleep with a sleep potion, and the side effect is hallucination,'' it has been about 2 hours and Max finally sees the diamond, before he went running towards it, he threw a pebble near it to see if there was a trap or not. Nothing popped out to abduct them. He slowly walked towards the diamond to double-check, and once he was 2 inches away from it nothing happened, so he decided to grab it, and something with a powerful force hit his hand. He then realized that the diamond was also made of electricity. Marisa tried to grab it but the same thing happened to her, so max decided to get the electricity out of it with his powers, once he took the electricity out of the diamond he grabbed the diamond and ran out of the forest. He then set the portal on the ground and told Marisa to get Sharkboy. She had called Linus and told him everything, Linus told Sharkboy and teleported him there. '' okay Sharkboy come with me,'' he followed max into the sharkboy stepped out from the portal, max had to sneak walk into the kitchen and give the medication to Sharkboy. Sharkboy was used to the alien faces so he didn't question Max, Sharkboy took it and drank it. He started to see a humanly looking figure, then his vision was fine, he could see humans and not aliens. Sharkboy was so relived, they sneak-walked into the portal because they didn't want to make noise, sharkboy went inside the portal and went back to planet drool, Max had to drink milk to help him sleep, it did, he fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Once they all got back to planet drool, then Sharkboy looked at all of them and said, '' I can't believe we did all this in one night,'' ''yeah me too,'' said Lavagirl. They did one more test on Sharkboy to see if he was 100% fine, and he was. So max realized his alarm clock is going to ring any minute and said goodbye to Sharkboy and Lavagirl, and so did Linus and Marisa. Then they went through the the portal.

The End


End file.
